A Touch Of Frost
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: 17 years ago, Jack Frost disappeared without a trace. Now, Baby Tooth finally finds him again, but there's a problem. Jack is human again, and he doesn't want anything to do with his former friends. How can the Guardians help him regain his memory, how can they make him Jack Frost again? Human Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this is my first ROTG fic, but I watched the movie recently and I absolutely love it!**

 **I don't think anything quite like this has been done yet, so I will do it!**

 **Hope you all enjoy the first chapter xD**

* * *

 **17 years ago**

The Tooth Fairy flew about her palace in a panic. Every one of her fairies had been searching, and all of them had come back with nothing.

Where on earth had Jack Frost gone? Even the winds had no idea where their master was, Tooth could hear their mournful howling outside her domain.

The winter spirit had been missing now for days. He had gone to investigate a new threat, and he hadn't come back. When the Guardian of Fun went missing, the children of the world lost some of their playfulness. Snow days weren't a cause for good times without Jack Frost there to spread the joy. Wild blizzards raged without Jack to control them, winter was now a time for storms and freezing temperatures.

The remaining Guardians had held a meeting when North found that Jack hadn't returned to his workshop after facing the new threat.

Bunny had traveled through his tunnels for days, searching everywhere for the younger spirit. North's elves, Yetis and Tooth's fairies had looked for him relentlessly. Not even Sandy's dream dust had found a trace of Jack.

The Man in the Moon hadn't answered then, which either meant that he had no idea what had happened, or he was somehow involved.

 _How does the spirit of winter just disappear?_ Tooth wondered, holding onto Jack Overland's box of memories. After Pitch had taken all of the boxes, she had enchanted them so that now only her and the child it belonged to could open it.

Clutching the box tight, Tooth let a single tear fall down her cheek in sadness for her missing friend.

* * *

 **Present**

Jack Bennett woke with a moan as his little brother persistently shook his shoulder.

"Jack, wake up."

The 17 year old glanced at his clock. It read 2:28 am. Jack buried his face into his pillow. "What is it Sam?"

Sam crawled onto his brother's bed and settled in under the covers. "I can't sleep."

"The storm?" Jack asked, hearing the winds clash dangerously against his window. Sam nodded slightly and Jack let out a sigh. He lifted his arm, and Sam huddled up against him.

Sam may have been ten, but he was still scared of Burgess's snow storms.

"I bought my tooth," the younger boy stated, putting it under his brother's pillow. "Will the Tooth Fairy still find it in here?"

"Yeah, sure buddy."

Sam seemed content with his answer, however unenthusiastic. It wasn't that Jack didn't believe in the Tooth Fairy, even if he was way too old for that, just that he didn't think anything could fly through that storm.

Jack had fallen asleep again within minutes, but Sam couldn't even keep his eyes closed because he was so excited. Usually when he lost a tooth, he fell asleep before he could see the Tooth Fairy, but tonight would be different.

Sam waited for hours, watching the pillow for any signs of movement. Nothing had happened, but he was optimistic. Surely the Tooth Fairy wouldn't let some bad weather stop her from collecting a tooth.

He lasted another half an hour before the warmth of the bed and the sound of Jack's steady breathing lulled him to sleep. Little did he know, that was exactly what the little fairy in the room had been waiting for.

Baby Tooth wasn't afraid of children seeing her, but she had stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone else in the room.

She had followed the tooth into the bedroom to find the little boy was still awake, but he had closed his eyes only minutes after she had arrived. Baby Tooth let out a quiet sigh of relief. If the boy had seen her, he would've undoubtedly woken his older brother, and even if he couldn't see her, well... teens scared her more than adults did.

Baby Tooth dashed forward, reaching under the pillow and grasping for the tooth.

What she found was definitely _not_ a tooth.

Looking carefully, Baby Tooth found that she had grabbed one of the boy's fingers from under the pillow. She knew hands, and these were much too big to be a child's.

To her utter dismay, she heard the teenager stir at the contact. "Uh, Sam c'mon...oh my god..."

The boy's dark brown eyes widened at the sight of the fairy holding his hand, and hers widened at the sight of him seeing her.

Quicker than she could react, he had wrapped his fingers around her, not painfully but enough to keep her from flying away. He sat up without disturbing his brother and hurried into his adjoining bathroom.

Jack shut the door behind him and turned on the light, staring in amazement at the fairy.

"I thought you'd be bigger." He stated in a whisper, and the creature shook its feathered head.

Confused, Jack raised an eyebrow. "What, aren't you the Tooth Fairy?"

Baby Tooth tried frantically to escape the boy's grasp, but to no avail. Against her will, she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Woah, don't cry," The boy said, his eyes softening instantly. "It's ok Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth froze at hearing the name Jack Frost had given her so many years ago. She looked properly at the teenager for the first time, and what she saw almost made her pass out.

The teen was almost an exact copy of Jack. His hair wasn't white, and though his eyes were brown they still held the same mischievous sparkle. He had the same lop-sided smirk, snow white teeth. There was also no mistaking how much he looked like Jack Overland, Frost's previous life.

Baby Tooth didn't know how it was possible, but this boy was Jack Frost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Baby Tooth, what is it?" Toothiana asked as the other fairy dashed into the palace and started tugging at her feathers insistently.

Baby Tooth made many erratic gestures with her hands, one of which still held Sam's tooth. She told her queen all about her encounter with the teenager, and Tooth was alarmed at hearing about a 17-year old who still believed.

When Baby Tooth showed Tooth her memory of the teen, Tooth started to feel light headed.

"How is that possible?" She muttered. After all these years, Jack had been right there, growing up in Burgess. How had the other fairy's never noticed him when collecting his teeth? For seventeen years, Jack had been sitting there right under their noses and they never realized.

Tooth ran her hand over her face. "Quickly, we need to call the others."

Baby Tooth nodded and flew off as quickly as she could.

Tooth took a steadying breath. It would be ok. He wasn't going anywhere, if he still believed in them it would make contacting him considerably easier.

Baby Tooth gathered two other fairies to go inform the other Guardians about her discovery. After she had realized that the teenage boy was Jack, she had struggled harder then ever to get free. She needed to tell her queen, and she needed Sam's tooth.

To her great relief, Jack had let her go, and she had been gone in seconds, taking the tooth with her.

The three fairies split up, each heading off to find one of the Guardians. Baby Tooth flew to North's Workshop. The huge man would be ecstatic to hear about Jack Frost's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You found him?" North demanded as he entered Tooth's palace, Baby Tooth in tow.

Tooth nodded. "We think so."

Bunny and Sandy were already there. Sandy had arrived in a whirl of dream dust, question marks popping up above his head. Bunny had hopped out of his tunnels, trying hard not to look like he was glad that they'd finally found Jack.

Tooth led North into the room where Bunny and Sandy were waiting with Baby Tooth.

"Guys, Baby Tooth believes she ran into Jack last night. But he...well, he's not Jack _Frost."_

"What on earth do ya mean?" Bunny interrupted. "How can he not be?"

Tooth bit her lip nervously. "I don't know how its possible, but he's human. He's Jack Overland again."

"Oh no," North frowned.

"He was able to see Baby Tooth, which means that he must still believe in us."

"So, we just need to convince him that he's Jack Frost." Bunny concluded. "Easier said then done."

Sandy nodded in agreement, making symbols out of dream dust. One of them was another question mark and the other was Jack's staff.

Tooth shook her head. "Baby Tooth said it wasn't in his room."

"If it's not with Jack then where is it?"

"Maybe he knows where it is, he'll remember when he realizes who he is."

Tooth nodded uncertainly. If they knew what had happened to him, they might be able to reverse it, but none of them had a clue. It wasn't even as if Jack had just lost his memory, he was now a complete different person.

North stroked his beard. "So, how do we do this? One of us must talk to Jack."

Sandy made another question mark, asking which one of them it would be. Sending North would be more probable, Jack was much less likely to freak out over seeing him, as he still looked human. Bun then again, if Bunny or Tooth went, there was no way Jack could think that he was being tricked.

Sandy knew that he couldn't go, Jack wouldn't understand him. Tooth wanted to go desperately, but she still had thousands upon thousands of children waiting to find a coin under there pillow.

North was too busy, with Christmas coming up, he had to make sure things were going smoothly. He wished he could have gone, sure, the children of the world were relying on him to bring them present, but Jack...though he didn't know it, he needed North too.

"So I'll go." Bunny concluded.

Tooth nodded. "Just...don't throw him in a sack this time."

Bunny smirked, remembering how easy it had been for the Yetis to get Jack in the bag. He tapped his foot twice, and a tunnel opened up beside him. "Don't you guys worry, I'll get him back."

He jumped down the tunnel, which closed behind him.

The remaining Guardians shared worried glances. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? :)**

 **Not much of Jack in this chapter, but chapter 2 will be mostly from his POV**

 **And in case anyone didn't notice, Jack Bennett is descended from Jamie, probably his grandson or something, so this takes place a while after the movie.**

 **So, please R &R, I hope you all liked it! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm beyond sorry for making you guys wait for so long and still not giving you a chapter**

 **But, I have completely and utterly lost inspiration for this story, I have no idea how to go on with it which is incredibly annoying because I was almost finished with the next chapter.**

 **I'm not usually one to give up this easily, but writer's block makes it hard, and I have a lot of other stories to write.**

 **If any of you guys want to read more of my writing, I'd really appreciate it if you read my other fics; I have another ROTBTD one, and of course I write Percy Jackson if you guys are interested in that.**

 **I'm so sorry, but I will be deleting this story soon :(**


End file.
